Relationship
by zero BiE
Summary: [AU] percakapan kakak-beradik yang membahas orientasi seksual adik bungsu mereka. "Kupikir Gaara itu Aseksual..." GaaNaru hints.


**Relationship**

* * *

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

* * *

"Kupikir ada yang salah dengan orientasi seksual adik bungsu kita."

Suatu sore dihari Sabtu, Temari berkata sambil membaca majalah di ruang tengah. Kankuro hanya melirik sekilas ditengah-tengah fokusnya dia bermain _game_, lalu kembali _focus_ pada layar LCD berukuran _21 inchi_ tersebut.

Temari adalah tipe kakak yang tenang, santai juga _cool_, termasuk membicarakan masalah yang berkaitan dalam urusan kasur sekalipun. Kekasih Shikamaru itu selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam situasi apapun. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau boleh tau, Gaara yang mana ya?" tanya Kankuro.

"Adik bungsu kita, Sabaku Gaara. Aku tidak ingat pernah memiliki adik selain dia." Jawab Temari geram. Tentu saja kesal. Disaat dia ingin membahas masalah yang bisa dibilang serius bersama sang adik, perkataannya malah ditanggapi dengan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak penting dan tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kankuro mendesah. Dia meletakkan_ stick_ _game _kelantai. Tidak berniat melanjutkan karena permainan sudah _game over_ sejak Temari mulai membahas adik mereka, Gaara.

Adik bungsu mereka, Sabaku Gaara. Adalah orang yang dingin, tidak perdulian terhadap orang lain dan bahkan Kankuro tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Gaara memperkenalkan seorang gadis pada mereka. Yah, bisa jadi sih kalau Gaara memang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Dan Kankuro sudah curiga sejak lama akan hal itu.

"Kupikir Gaara itu Aseksual, dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu.?" tanya Kankuro lagi. Dia sedikit tertarik membahas masalah seks sang adik. Mumpung yang dibicarakan tidak ada.

Temari melirik Kankuro, merasa mendapat respon, dia lalu meletakkan majalah khusus wanita itu ke meja. "Kau ingat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto,?"

Kankuro mencoba mengingat. Uzumaki Naruto?

"Ah, teman baru Gaara pindahan dari Konoha yang beberapa minggu lalu di bawa Gaara kemari bukan?" tanya balik Kankuro, tidak yakin benar. Dia mengingat-ingat rupa si bocah Uzumaki itu.

Pemuda super ceria dengan rambut kuning menyala bak matahari terik, dengan goresan di kedua sisi pipi kecoklatannya. Pemuda yang manis. Pikir Kankuro.

Temari mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Kurasa Uzumaki memang hanya pemuda itu."

"Lalu...?"

Temari mendesah. Adik keduanya itu apa tidak bisa menangkap sama sekali arah pembicaraan mereka ya? Rutuk Temari menahan emosi. Sedari tadi Kankuro hanya melontarkan pertanyaan singkat yang membuat Temari terpaksa menjawab lebih panjang dari pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan Gaara, Kankuro?"

"Setidaknya, beri aku alasan untuk mengkhawatirkan Gaara."

Temari geram. Ingin sekali melempari Kankuro dengan majalah tebal miliknya, "Hei, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, kalau mungkin saja Gaara itu punya kelainan seksual! Tidakkah itu cukup menjadi alasan!" ujar Temari frustasi. Dia sudah mencoba tenang dari awal. Ini masalah serius. Karena itu wanita berkuncir dua itu membicarakaannya bersama adik keduanya untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar.

"Baik, baiklah...aku yeah, khawatir –err sedikit,"

"Lalu, _Nee-san_, dari mana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu pada Gaara." Lanjut Kankuro kemudian.

Temari kembali mendesah. Kankuro mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku melihat pemuda Uzumaki itu dan Gaara...berciuman." Kankuro mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, kemarin siang, dan tadi pagi ketika Naruto menjemput Gaara ke sekolah." Jawab Temari, dia memejamkan mata sejenak. Tidak habis pikir akan hasil temuannya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Kakak mana yang tidak shock, mendapati adik bungsunya, lelaki pula! Menciumi dengan penuh nafsu seseorang yang nyatanya berkelamin sama dengan adiknya. Lain soal kalau seandainya Gaara menciumi bahkan sampai meniduri seorang gadis sekalipun, setidaknya, walau tindakan itu kurang ajar tetapi sangat melegakan dirinya. Itu membuktikan bahwa seorang Sabaku Gaara berstatus seksual: Normal.

Sayang, itu semua hanya 'seandainya'. Karena kenyataannya, Gaara lebih tertarik pada bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Bicara soal 'meniduri', Temari jadi berpikir keras. Dia takut kalau kedua pemuda tanggung itu sudah sampai pada tahap dewasa. Tahap dimana kasur benar-benar dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan romantis.

Wanita itu resah.

Juga bimbang.

Mereka adalah tiga kakak beradik yatim piatu yang memiliki hubungan harmonis-tidak harmonis.

Disatu sisi, mereka jarang bertegur sapa secara intim dan akrab layaknya kakak-berakdik yang hanya memiliki satu sama lain tanpa kedua orang tua.

Tapi disisi lain, ketiganya tahu, bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Temari bukan tipe orang yang tidak bisa menerima hubungan yang seperti itu, toh teman kerjanya ada yang mengaku berhubungan sesama jenis. Dan dia baik-baik saja mendengarnya, bahkan masih berteman akrab tanpa ada rasa jijik atau mengasingkan teman tersebut.

Lain cerita kalau yang menjalani kehidupan seperti itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Dia khawatir terhadap Gaara kedepannya. Menjalani hubungan seperti itu, pasti banyak sekali rintangan yang akan melukai perasaan Gaara. Salah satunya, pandangan mencemo'oh orang-orang.

Temari terlalu takut Gaara tersakiti.

Kankuro menangkap kekalutan Temari dalam diam.

Dia berbalik mendesah, Kakaknya itu berpikir terlalu jauh walau semua yang dipikirkan Temari adalah benar.

"Kurasa, Gaara pribadi yang kuat. Kau sendiri tahu, bahwa Gaara bukan orang yang memperdulikan ucapan tidak penting orang lain. Gaara itu, contoh arogan sejati." Gurau Kankuro meminimaliskan rasa kalut sang kakak.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kankuro mengangguk. "Percaya saja padanya. Lagipula, kalau memang Gaara 'berbelok', keluarga adalah pendukung nomor satu kan?!"

Temari tersenyum pada Kankuro. Adik yang biasanya tidak bisa diandalkan itu, ternyata punya pikiran simpel seperti itu.

Benar juga. Kalau bukan keluarga yang mendukungnya, lalu...siapa lagi?

"Aku haus, kau mau sekalian kuambilkan minum?" tawar Kankuro ,berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di seberang ruangan keluarga mereka. Kankuro mengambil sebotol air sirup didalam lemari, dan mengambil dua gelas kosong. Satu gelas diserahkan pada Temari, menuangkan isi sirup kedalamnya kemudian.

Temari menyeruput isi gelasnya, "Menurutmu...bagaimana?" lanjut Temari.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya...mereka tidak melupakan kondom ketika berhubungan."

Dan Kankuro sukses dilempari majalah setebal 200 halaman oleh Temari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

"Kakak, dia...kekasihku."

Pernyataan seorang pemuda belasan tahun dengan rambut semerah bata. Ekspresi wajah yang sedatar mungkin. Dan juga pemuda lainnya yang bersembunyi malu-malu dibelakang pemuda minim ekspresi itu dikala sore hari di hari minggu.

Temari dan Kankuro hanya mengedipkan mata sekali, lalu ber 'Oh' ria setelahnya. Melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda sejenak, minum teh, makan kue, dan bermain _game -_khusus Kankuro.

Kedua pemuda tanggung itu berbalik mengerjap. Tidak menyangka mendapatkan reaksi se-biasa seperti itu. Seharusnya kan, kedua orang itu terkejut, _shock_, kejang-kejang –kalau perlu, dan marah habis-habisan pada mereka. Bukannya santai seperti itu.

Padahal tangan Gaara sudah sejuk sejak tadi. Gugup. Begitupun dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berhenti buang air kecil sejak siang, saat mendengar Gaara memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada kedua Kakak-nya. Tidak merahasiakannya.

"Hei, kalian tidak mendengarkan kata-kata ku?"

"Dengar koq, kalian berpacaran kan?" ujar Kankuro melanjutkan permainan di handphone-nya. Naruto mengangguk grogi.

Gaara mengernyit.

"Kalian tidak marah? Atau mencoba memisahkan kami? Kalian sadar kalau Naruto itu...uh-huh –seorang lelaki?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi, seakan tidak yakin.

"Kau ingin kami melakukan itu? memisahkan kalian, ah! Atau kau ingin aku memindahkan sekolahmu biar kalian terpisah, begitu?" tanya Temari berbalik. Gaara segera menggeleng. Mana mau dia berpisah dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Dia sudah terlalu menyayangi pemuda tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi, aku yakin Naruto memang masih mempunyai 'belalai' diantara paha atasnya, yah...kalau belum operasi pergantian kelamin,sih." Sambung Kankuro santai.

Gaara men_death glare_ Kankuro. Bisa-bisanya membicarakan hal sevulgar itu tanpa beban moral sedikitpun terhadap mereka berdua yang _notabene_ masih dibawah umur.

"Kalian...tidak masalah dengan hubungan seperti ini?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Temari, "Tapi, kalau kau bahagia memilih jalan seperti ini, aku terpaksa mendukung jalan apa yang kau pilih Gaara, walau nantinya hubungan kalian lebih banyak rintangannya dibandingkan hubungan percintaan normal lainnya." Ekspresi Temari melembut memandang kedua pemuda manis dihadapannya itu.

Naruto, yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Gaara –karena takut, menampakkan wajah sumringah. Badannya lalu berbungkuk, memaksa Gaara ikut berbungkuk sepertinya. "Terima kasih! _Nee-chan!_ _Nii-chan!"_ ujarnya semangat.

Kankuro dan Temari tersenyum geli. "Ayo kemari. Minum teh sore hari tidak boleh dilewatkan." Tawar Temari.

Keduanya ikut duduk dikursi kosong yang telah tersedia. Membawa perasaan lega dimasing-masing pihak.

.

* * *

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, antara Kau dan Naruto, siapa diantara kalian yang mendapat posisi sebagai _Seme_ dan _Uke_?" tanya Kankuro.

Kedua remaja itu berkedip.

"Ah, apa kalian menggunakan kondom saat melakukan seks?" sambung Kankuro bernada _innocent_

Naruto tertunduk, walau wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat rona, tapi kupingnya memerah. Tidak menyangka mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Dan Kankuro berhasil mendapatkan _double shoot_ berupa cangkir oleh Temari dan Gaara yang wajahnya juga memerah. Memerah karena marah.

* * *

**End**

**Review please...**


End file.
